kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures In My Girl
Kids World's Adventures In My Girl is another new upcoming movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube & Google Drive somewhere in the near future. Plot In the summer of 1972 in Madison, Pennsylvania, Vada Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky) is an 11-year-old tomboy and a hypochondriac. Vada's father, Harry Sultenfuss (Dan Aykroyd), is an awkward widower who does not understand his daughter, so he constantly ignores her. His profession as a funeral director, for which the Sultenfuss' residence serves as a funeral parlor, has led Vada to develop an obsession with death. She thinks that she killed her mother, who died giving birth to her. Vada regularly tends to her invalid grandmother Gramoo (Ann Nelson), who suffers from Alzheimer's disease. Harry's brother Phil (Richard Masur), who lives nearby, also stops by frequently to help out the family.Vada is teased by other girls and her best friend is Thomas J. Sennett (Macaulay Culkin), an unpopular boy who is allergic to "everything." One day, Vada gets squirted with a water gun by Thomas J., which makes Vada chase Thomas J. into the woods. Once there, they throw rocks at a hornet's nest and end up getting chased by hornets. During the encounter, Vada loses her mood ring. Vada's summer begins well. She befriends Shelly DeVoto (Jamie Lee Curtis), the new make-up artist at her father's funeral parlor, who provides her with some much needed guidance. She is also infatuated with her teacher, Mr. Bixler (Griffin Dunne), and steals some money from Shelly's trailer to attend a summer writing class that he is teaching. Soon things start to fall apart.Her father and Shelly start dating and get engaged. Vada experiences her first menstrual cycle; Shelly explains it after Vada runs around the house yelling that she is hemorrhaging. A couple of days later, Vada and Thomas J. sit at the dock by the river, where they share an innocent first kiss. Thomas J. later goes into the forest to look for Vada's mood ring and finds it, but is stung by hornets from the detached nest, which Harry believed he had stepped on, and dies of an allergic reaction. Soon after, Vada discovers that Mr. Bixler is about to get married to someone else. Shelly and Harry get into an argument at Thomas J.'s funeral, and Shelly angrily tells Harry that life isn't just about death, as well as not to ignore the living, especially his daughter.Vada's grief manages to mend the rift between her and her father. She learns that her mother's death after her birth wasn't her fault (since her father explains to her that things like mothers dying in childbirth are not anybody's fault; they just happen without explanation). Eventually Vada makes a new friend, and not only comes to terms with her pain and grief, but also overcomes some of her previous issues as well. Trivia *Aline, Alisa, Buzz, Cara, Caroline, Cluadio, David, Emily, Eric, Estuardo, Frances, Francesco, Garret, Jared, Jessie, Kaliegh, Keiko, Kenny, Kortney, Kyle, Lynese, Matt, Maya, Mike, Nick, Noreen, Pablo, Rachel, Ray, Shing Ying, Taylor, Zoe, Nat, Alex, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Pepper, Molly, July, Duffy, Kate, Tessie, Oliver, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Walter, The All That Gang, The Shake It Up Gang, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Leo Little, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Richelle, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Aldo and his friends, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Ramona, Tina, Casper, Wendy, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Freddie, Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, Kids World's Adventures Team, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wlit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Rex (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Ned Flanders, Edna Krabappel, Principal Skinner, Krusty the Clown, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, The Tiny Toons, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, Skeebo, Braces, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Professor Snape, Madame Bluberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Chanticleer, Hubie, Rocko, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, Roz, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Kenai, Koda, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Princess Jasmine, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Princess Merida, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, And Perry the Platypus, will guest star in this film.﻿ Memorable Quotes Gallery Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_In_My_Girl_(1991).jpg Acmg002.jpg Acmg003.jpg Acmg004.jpg mygirl001.jpg Macaulay-Culkin-My-Girl-1991-01-my-girl-1991-26395014-720-540.jpg mygirl003.jpg Macaulay-Culkin-My-Girl-1991-02-my-girl-1991-26395139-720-540.jpg Acmg005.jpg Acmg006.jpg Acmg007.jpg Acmg008.jpg Acmg009.jpg Acmg010.jpg Acmg011.jpg Acmg012.jpg Acmg013.jpg Acmg014.jpg Acmg015.jpg acmg016.jpg acmg017.jpg acmg018.jpg acmg019.jpg acmg020.jpg acmg021.jpg acmg022.jpg acmg023.jpg acmg024.jpg acmg025.jpg acmg026.jpg acmg027.jpg acmg028.jpg acmg029.jpg acmg030.jpg acmg031.jpg acmg032.jpg acmg033.jpg acmg035.jpg acmg036.jpg acmg037.jpg acmg038.jpg acmg039.jpg acmg040.jpg acmg041.jpg acmg042.jpg Acmg043.jpg acmg044.jpg acmg045.jpg acmg046.jpg acmg047.jpg acmg048.jpg acmg049.jpg acmg050.jpg acmg051.jpg acmg052.jpg acmg053.jpg acmg054.jpg acmg055.jpg acmg056.jpg acmg057.jpg acmg058.jpg acmg059.jpg acmg060.jpg acmg061.jpg acmg062.jpg acmg063.jpg acmg064.jpg acmg065.jpg acmg066.jpg acmg067.jpg acmg070.jpg acmg071.jpg acmg072.jpg acmg073.jpg acmg074.jpg Acmg075.jpg acmg076.jpg acmg077.jpg acmg078.jpg acmg079.jpg acmg080.jpg acmg081.jpg acmg082.jpg acmg083.jpg acmg084.jpg acmg085.jpg acmg086.jpg acmg087.jpg acmg088.jpg acmg089.jpg acmg090.jpg acmg091.jpg Mygirl2_rev-714x462.jpg acmg092.jpg My_Girl_27226_Medium.jpg Acmg093.jpg acmg094.jpg acmg095.jpg acmg096.jpg Macaulay-Culkin-My-Girl-1991-24-my-girl-1991-26412108-720-540.jpg acmg097.jpg acmg098.jpg acmg099.jpg acmg100.jpg acmg101.jpg tumblr_l2d73uuBDk1qb7evco1_500.jpg acmg102.jpg acmg103.jpg acmg104.jpg acmg105.jpg acmg106.jpg acmg107.jpg acmg108.jpg acmg109.jpg acmg110.jpg acmg111.jpg acmg112.jpg acmg113.jpg acmg114.jpg acmg115.jpg acmg116.jpg acmg117.jpg acmg118.jpg acmg119.jpg acmg120.jpg acmg121.jpg acmg122.jpg acmg123.jpg acmg124.jpg acmg125.jpg acmg126.jpg acmg127.jpg acmg128.jpg acmg129.jpg Acmg130.jpg acmg131.jpg acmg132.jpg acmg133.jpg acmg134.jpg acmg135.jpg acmg136.jpg acmg137.jpg acmg138.jpg acmg139.jpg acmg140.jpg acmg141.jpg acmg142.jpg acmg143.jpg acmg144.jpg acmg145.jpg acmg146.jpg Acmg147.jpg acmg148.jpg acmg149.jpg acmg150.jpg Acmg151.jpg Acmg152.jpg Acmg154.jpg acmg156.jpg acmg157.jpg acmg158.jpg acmg159.jpg acmg160.jpg acmg161.jpg acmg162.jpg acmg163.jpg acmg164.jpg acmg165.jpg acmg166.jpg acmg167.jpg acmg168.jpg acmg169.jpg acmg170.jpg acmg171.jpg acmg172.jpg acmg173.jpg acmg174.jpg acmg175.jpg acmg176.jpg acmg177.jpg acmg178.jpg acmg179.jpg acmg180.jpg acmg181.jpg acmg182.jpg acmg183.jpg acmg184.jpg acmg185.jpg acmg186.jpg acmg187.jpg acmg188.jpg acmg189.jpg acmg190.jpg acmg191.jpg acmg192.jpg acmg193.jpg acmg194.jpg acmg195.jpg acmg196.jpg acmg197.jpg Acmg198.jpg Acmg199.jpg Acmg200.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films